


Jak srebrna moneta

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka. Król Cintry potrzebuje pomocy, pewien typ z mordką jeża również jej potrzebuje, przeznaczenie jest złośliwe - czyli o pewnym wypadku na łowach i jego konsekwencjach.





	Jak srebrna moneta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Fredzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzel/gifts).



> Dla Fili za popchnięcie do pisania. Dla Fredzel za konsultacje (pardon, ostatecznie i tak zrobiłam po swojemu, nie umiałam lepiej).
> 
>  
> 
> (A wymyślanie tytułów to mordęga.)

 

Nad lasem wisiał księżyc, okrągły i lśniący jak srebrna moneta. Cudowny widok dla kogoś, kto mógł go podziwiać z okna zamkowej wieży i był akurat w lirycznym nastroju. Roegner, król Cintry, wpatrywał się w jasną tarczę na niebie, ale miał w głowie jedną jedyną myśl, i nie miała ona nic wspólnego z poezją.

Pełnia księżyca to czas potworów.

W oddali rozległo się wycie. Roegner odruchowo spróbował się zerwać i sięgnąć po broń, ale ból w uszkodzonych stawach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Król zaklął i zastygł w bezruchu. W myślach przeklął swój pech. Gdyby wybił jedynie bark, zmajstrowałby zdrową ręką jakiś temblak i ruszył na poszukiwanie swego orszaku. Gdyby zwichnął wyłącznie nogę, spróbowałby przynajmniej wyczołgać się z jaru i znaleźć wygodną kryjówkę.

Roegner znów spojrzał na księżyc, wciąż tak samo okrągły i jasny. Wydało mu się, że on również na niego patrzy. Przygląda się królowi jak sęp, który czeka, aż zbłąkany wędrowiec wreszcie wyzionie ducha.

– No i czemu się gapisz – warknął król pod adresem księżyca. – Nie mam zamiaru umierać, słyszysz?

Coś znowu zawyło, tym razem znacznie bliżej, i Roegner nabrał przekonania, że musi to być wilkołak. Nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia. Król był w takim stanie, że i zwykły wilk dałby sobie z nim radę. Roegner wyobraził sobie, jak leśna bestia rozszarpuje jego ciało, i zaklął z bezsilnej złości. Naprawdę miał umrzeć taką śmiercią w kwiecie wieku, on, książę Ebbing, król Cintry, w tym jarze, przez głupi wypadek na polowaniu, dlatego, że nikt mu nie pomógł? Gdyby tylko ktoś się tu zjawił, najlepiej jakiś giermek z koniem. Gdyby tylko pomógł mu usiąść w siodle. Byłaby to niewygodna, bolesna jazda, ale Roegner był pewien, że by ją wytrzymał. Wszystko było lepsze niż pożarcie przez potwory. Niech tylko ktoś tu przyjdzie. Niech tylko mu pomoże.

– Bogowie, ześlijcie ratunek – wymamrotał król, choć nigdy nie był szczególnie pobożny. – Jeżeli wrócę do stolicy żywy, poprawię się. Obdaruję świątynie. Zajmę się Cintrą jak należy. Zadbam o ład i sprawiedliwość.

Z lasu znowu dobiegło wycie i coś jeszcze, jakby odgłosy wielkiego zwierza przedzierającego się przez zarośla.

– Po królewsku odwdzięczę się za ratunek – spiesznie wymamrotał Roegner. – Biorę ten księżyc za świadka.

Wycie ucichło. Król rozejrzał się, chcąc się przekonać, czy jego modlitwy odniosły jakikolwiek skutek, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. Zamiast tego znów poczuł się obserwowany, ale tym razem przez istotę z krwi i kości. Nagle w lesie tuż nad jarem rozległ się szelest. Trzasnęła sucha gałązka. Cokolwiek obserwowało Roegnera, ruszyło się i teraz wyraźnie szło w jego stronę. Król odwrócił się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu obolałe ciało, i zadrżał. Między drzewami zamajaczyła sylwetka krępego stwora wzrostu człowieka, z wydłużonym pyskiem i zjeżoną sierścią.

– Nie zbliżaj się! – wrzasnął Roegner. Nie zważając na ból, spróbował się odczołgać. – Zostaw mnie!

Bestia zamarła. Król zdrową ręką wyszarpnął zza pasa myśliwski nóż, jedyną broń, jaką miał przy sobie, i podniósł rękę, by potwór mógł dostrzec klingę.

– Nie dostaniesz mnie łatwo!

Demonstracja nie zrobiła wrażenia na stworze, który zaczął ostrożnie schodzić na dno jaru i po chwili stanął nad Roegnerem. Król przyjrzał mu się dobrze i odetchnął. Nie miał do czynienia z wilkołakiem, jak początkowo się obawiał, a z człowiekiem, tyle że zakutym w osobliwą, kolczastą zbroję i hełm z dziwacznie wydłużoną przyłbicą w kształcie pyska drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Zbrojny prowadził za uzdę konia. Roegner poczuł przypływ nadziei.

– Kimkolwiek jesteś, pomóż mi – powiedział.

Przybysz nachylił się nad nim, ale nie odezwał się ani nie wyciągnął ręki. Zdawał się nad czymś namyślać. Król zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma w ręku nóż, i odłożył broń.

– Pomóż mi – powtórzył. – Jestem Roegner, król Cintry. Zabłądziłem na polowaniu. Jeśli zabierzesz mnie do moich ludzi, hojnie cię wynagrodzę. Dam ci, czego zażądasz.

– Jak powiedziałeś? – zainteresował się człowiek w kolczastej zbroi.

Roegner pomyślał, że może stoi przed nim szaleniec lub spiskowiec, ale nie miał wyboru.

– Dam ci, czego zażądasz.

Z wyjątkiem królestwa, bo ono nie jest do końca moje, o czym Calanthe stale mi przypomina, dodał wyłącznie w myślach.

Obcy przykląkł przy Roegnerze.

– Dasz mi to, co zastaniesz w domu, a czego się nie spodziewasz – powiedział jednym tchem. Brzmiał trochę jak uczniak wydający lekcję.

Żądanie wydało się królowi osobliwe. Co takiego mógł zastać na zamku po powrocie? Chyba awanturującą się Calanthe, pomyślał kwaśno. Nie, to nie byłaby żadna niespodzianka, poprawił się zaraz. Calanthe ciągle miała do niego pretensje, a kiedy zaszła w ciążę, zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna. Zaraz, ciąża. Roegner policzył miesiące, ale z rachunku wynikało, że to niemożliwe, by po powrocie zastał królową w połogu. Niespodzianka, której żądał obcy, zapewne okaże się jakimś drobiazgiem.

– Dam ci to, co zastanę na zamku, a czego się nie spodziewam – powiedział Roegner. – Masz na to moje królewskie słowo… jak się właściwie nazywasz?

– Zwą mnie Jeżem z Erlenwaldu – niechętnie powiedział ratownik. Król dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, jak młodo brzmiał jego głos.

– Masz moje słowo, Jeżu z Erlenwaldu – odparł ceremonialnie. Spróbował się podnieść i jęknął. – Wiesz chociaż, gdzie mogą być moi ludzie?

– Widziałem paru w lesie, wiem też, gdzie zatrzymał się orszak.

– W takim razie zabierz mnie tam.

Jeż spojrzał na króla, potem na swego konia i znów na króla.

– Może jednak powinienem zmontować coś, na czym mógłbyś się położyć… – zaczął niepewnie.

– Nie! – krzyknął Roegner, któremu wydało się, że znów słyszy wycie w oddali. Za nic nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ratownik oddalił się choćby na moment. – Zmajstrować pojazd, dobre sobie – prychnął zaraz, by zatrzeć wrażenie histerii. – Może od razu włóczydło, takie, jakim ponoć w Nilfgaardzie wożą na stracenie zdrajców stanu? Dam radę jechać wierzchem, tylko pomóż mi wsiąść na konia.

– Jak sobie życzysz, wasza wysokość. – Jeż skinął głową. – Ale chyba najpierw trzeba cię trochę opatrzyć.

To brzmiało rozsądnie.

– Możesz użyć mojego płaszcza, i tak jest w strzępach – zgodził się Roegner. – I daj mi przedtem trochę gorzałki, jeśli masz.

– Mam wino, chleb i trochę sera.

Król pociągnął kilka łyków wina i zagryzł serem. Najchętniej by się teraz upił, ale jeśli miał się utrzymać w siodle, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

– Teraz opatrunki – polecił.

Jeż zajął się nimi może niezbyt fachowo, ale dość zręcznie. Najpierw odciął spory czworokątny kawałek płaszcza i na otrzymanej w ten sposób chuście zawiesił rękę Roegnera, potem owinął pasami materiału jego nogę. Teraz czekała ich najtrudniejsza część przedsięwzięcia. Jeż podprowadził konia najbliżej, jak się dało. Król zacisnął zęby, zdrową ręką uczepił się ratownika i z jego pomocą stanął na nogach. Zrobił chwiejny krok, starając się opierać głównie na Jeżu, mimo że kolczasta zbroja nie ułatwiała sprawy. Potem złapał się siodła. Koń na szczęście stał spokojnie.

– Podsadź mnie –jęknął Roegner.

Włożył zdrową stopę w strzemię. Przez chwilę musiał utrzymać ciężar ciała na chorej nodze. Byłby gotów przysiąc, że coś mu w niej chrupnęło, poczuł ból, promieniujący aż do pachwiny, i mimowolnie jęknął. Podciągnął się zdrową ręką, w tej samej chwili Jeż go popchnął i Roegnerowi udało się wreszcie przełożyć drugą nogę ponad końskim grzbietem. Siedział w siodle, co prawda niezbyt zgrabnie, ale siedział. Wciąż czuł ból w nadwyrężonym stawie i zaciskał zęby, by nie krzyczeć, wiedział też, że jazda nie będzie łatwa, ale czuł się niemal szczęśliwy.

– Jedźmy – rzekł niecierpliwie.

Jeż w pierwszej chwili chciał również wsiąść na konia, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i ruszył pieszo, prowadząc konia za uzdę. Roegner był już myślami przy swoim orszaku i układał plany. Natychmiast pośle po medyka i czarodzieja. Kto wie, może któryś z dworzan wpadł na pomysł, by na wszelki wypadek wezwać uzdrowiciela, i król zastanie go już na miejscu… nie, to by było zbyt piękne, zreflektował się Roegner. Medyka raczej nie będzie, ale i tak odnalezienie orszaku oznaczało koniec kłopotów. Król pomyślał, że właściwie może się już uważać za uratowanego. Oczywiście o ile po drodze nie napatoczy się jakiś wilkołak.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask ginącego stworzenia. Roegner dopiero teraz zaczął się przyglądać swemu wybawcy, by ocenić jego szanse w ewentualnym starciu z bestią, a trochę i po to, by nie myśleć o bolących kończynach. Król był niemal pewny, że Jeż jest bardzo młody, na granicy wieku chłopięcego, a to źle wróżyło. Umiejętności takich młodzików niekoniecznie dorównywały ich odwadze. Otuchy Roegnerowi dodawała za to pewność, z jaką Jeż poruszał się w lesie. Wydawał się znać okolicę jak własną kieszeń. Kim właściwie był ten człowiek?

Gdy król zadał sobie wreszcie to pytanie, w jego umyśle natychmiast pojawiły się kolejne. Skąd Jeż się tu wziął? Dlaczego zażądał takiej, a nie innej zapłaty? Dlaczego do tej pory nie pokazał twarzy? Królowi znów przyszło do głowy, że może znalazł się w ręku szaleńca, ale po chwili namysłu odrzucił to podejrzenie. Jeż niewątpliwie zachowywał się dziwnie, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia obłąkanego, a na pewno nie stanowił zagrożenia. Gdyby Roegner nie wrócił do domu żywy, Jeż nie dostałby obiecanej zapłaty. Zapłaty… Król doznał olśnienia. Zapłata, jakiej niegdyś zażądał Szalony Dei. Klątwa, obietnica, Prawo Niespodzianki, nagroda, wyzwolenie, oczywiście, chęć zdjęcia uroku wszystko by wyjaśniała. Chociaż może jednak nie o to chodziło. Błędni rycerze i bez klątw zachowywali się czasem tak, jakby wypadli ze starej ballady.

– Pogawędzimy – odezwał się Roegner. – Nie będzie się czas dłużył.

Jeż ostrożnie ominął gałąź.

– O czym chciałbyś pomówić, wasza wysokość?

– Ot, choćby o rycerskich przygodach – powiedział król, pochylając się w siodle. – I o dobrych obyczajach, tym na przykład, by ukazać twarz temu, komu się przedstawiamy. Znam trzy rodzaje ludzi, którzy tego nie czynią. Pierwszy to niegodziwcy, którzy knują podstępy. Drugi… – Roegner urwał na moment, by zaczerpnąć tchu. – Drugi rodzaj to rycerze, którzy ślubowali nie pokazywać twarzy, dopóki nie dokonają tego, co sobie zamierzyli. Trzeci to ci, którzy za sprawą złych czarów stracili przyrodzony ludzki wygląd i nie śmieją się nikomu pokazać, dopóki go nie odzyskają. Skoro ratujesz zbłąkanego wędrowca, raczej nie jesteś niegodziwcem, a zatem… – Roegner znów przerwał, kilka razy głęboko odetchnął. – Skrywasz twarz ze względu na ślub rycerski czy klątwę, Jeżu z Erlenwaldu?

– A jeżeli powiem, że chodzi o klątwę? – spytał młodzik, ostro, nieufnie.

– Dałem ci królewskie słowo – przypomniał Roegner – i zamierzam go dotrzymać. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, komu je dałem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Jeż zatrzymał się i zdjął hełm. W miejscu, gdzie stali, drzewa rosły rzadko. W świetle księżyca Roegner doskonale widział, że jego wybawca ma zamiast twarzy coś w rodzaju ryjka, porośniętego brązową sierścią i zakończonego czarnym, ruchliwym nosem. Nad ryjkiem błyszczały czarne, paciorkowate oczy. Obrazu dopełniały sterczące nad niskim czołem kolce. Widok nie był miły dla oka, jednak król uznał, że nie jest też potworny, w każdym razie nie dla kogoś, kto przez pół dnia obawiał się, że pożre go wilkołak. Jeż nie wzbudzał strachu. Wywoływał raczej współczucie, może nawet pewną dozę sympatii. Roegner skinął głową na znak, że widział już dość. Zaklęty młodzik włożył hełm, tym razem nie zamykając przyłbicy, i bez słowa kontynuował marsz.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – spytał król.

– Wróg mojego ojca – sucho odparł Jeż. – Jego zabił, a na mnie rzucił czar i wypędził mnie do lasu. Pomógł mi dawny przyjaciel ojca, ale nie mogłem u niego zostać na stałe. Muszę szukać ratunku gdzie indziej.

– Liczysz na to, że w starych bajędach kryje się ziarno prawdy?

– Nie mam wyboru.

– A jak masz naprawdę na imię?

Jeż nie odpowiedział od razu.

– Duny – rzekł wreszcie z wahaniem.

– Od dawna wędrujesz?

Znów wahanie.

– Już drugi rok.

– A ile masz lat?

– Skończyłem piętnaście.

Przez dłuższy czas wędrowali w milczeniu. Roegner jechał z pochyloną głową, wpatrując się w idącego przy nim Jeża. Duny’ego. Zastanawiał się, jak właściwie żył ten dzieciak. Zapewne włóczył się po okolicy i czekał na to, aż jakiś człowiek w tarapatach wypowie właściwe słowa, a po powrocie do domu znajdzie w nim to, o co chodziło Jeżowi. Ile mil w ten sposób przejechał? Ile razy się zawiódł? Tyle zależało od zwykłego przypadku. Być tak bardzo zdanym na los, nie móc samodzielnie wydostać się z matni… Król, który jeszcze niedawno tkwił w jarze, bezradny, miał o tym niejakie wyobrażenie.

– Posłuchaj – zaczął – może się okazać, że przeznaczenie z ciebie zadrwiło, stawiając mnie na twej drodze…

Zawahał się. Jeszcze raz policzył miesiące, ale wyszedł mu ten sam wynik, co poprzednio. A może medyk mówił co innego? Niemożliwe. Roegner uznał, że pamiętałby taką informację. Zaraz, gdyby spodziewał się zastać Calanthe w połogu, noworodek nie byłby niespodzianką, nie musiałby go oddawać… ale nie, to nie wchodziło w grę… tylko że jeśli nie będzie dziecka, Jeż zostanie z niczym, bez szans na uwolnienie, bez żadnej nagrody. Roegner nie mógł na to pozwolić. Królom przystoi hojność.

– Kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce, możesz poprosić o coś innego – kontynuował. – Pomoc w zemście na wrogu twego ojca. Złoto na kontrzaklęcie, o ile w przypadku twojej klątwy takie istnieje. Miejsce na zamku, wśród moich rycerzy.

– Zapamiętam – powiedział Jeż bardzo dziwnym tonem. – Jestem ci wdzięczny, wasza wysokość, zwłaszcza za ostatnią propozycję, ale raczej jej nie przyjmę. Będę podróżował do skutku.

– Twoja rzecz – mruknął Roegner, nieco rozczarowany, bo pomysł zatrzymania Jeża zaczął mu się podobać. Ktoś, kto zawdzięczałby wszystko królowi i nie miał najmniejszych zobowiązań względem Calanthe, mógłby mu się kiedyś bardzo przydać. – Tak czy owak pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz w Cintrze mile widzianym gościem.

– Dziękuję, wasza wysokość – odparł Duny. Z jego głosem dalej działo się coś dziwnego.

Roegner nie zastanawiał się, co to mogło być, czuł się potwornie zmęczony. Znów przejechali kawał drogi w milczeniu. Król zaczął się rozglądać po lesie w nadziei, że wypatrzy jego kres albo przynajmniej jakieś charakterystyczne punkty. Wydawało mu się, że rozpoznaje okolicę, ale nie był pewien.

– Daleko jeszcze?

– Nie, wasza wysokość. Przejedziemy jeszcze przez ten młodnik, a stamtąd będzie już widać polanę. Właściwie to dziwne, że nie trafiliśmy na żadnego z twoich ludzi. Wszyscy musieli pojechać w złą stronę.

– Już ja im pokażę – mruknął Roegner. – Nie ma z nich żadnego pożytku.

Wkrótce przekonał się, że Jeż mówił prawdę. Między drzewami zamajaczył widok polany, na której zatrzymali się ludzie. Mimo późnej pory w obozie panowało poruszenie. Władca Cintry rozpoznał sylwetkę marszałka, który rozprawiał o czymś z jednym z baronów, a przy tym żywo gestykulował i wskazywał różne strony lasu. Szukają mnie, pomyślał Roegner. Niechby tylko spróbowali inaczej.

– Za chwilę będziesz wśród swoich, wasza wysokość – odezwał się Duny. – Zadbają o ciebie. Będziesz mógł sobie powiedzieć, że ostatnia przygoda była tylko złym snem – dodał z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie.

– Tak uważasz? – ostro spytał Roegner. – Królewskie słowo to nie dym na wietrze. Dostaniesz to, co zastanę, a czego się nie spodziewam. Chyba że jednak przemyślałeś sprawę i żądasz innej nagrody?

Jeż pokręcił głową.

– Nie, wasza wysokość. Nie pragnę niczego więcej. Odwiedzę Cintrę za piętnaście lat, by sprawdzić, czy przeznaczenie było dla mnie łaskawe.

– Chcesz czekać tak długo? – zdziwił się król. – Sądziłem, że od razu pojedziesz ze mną albo wyruszysz krótko po mnie.

– Wszystko ma swój czas – odparł niewyraźnie Duny. – Muszę czekać… na wzrost…

Na oczach Roegnera ryjek Jeża zaczął się skracać i rozmywać. Sierść znikła. Czarne paciorki zmieniły się w normalne ludzkie oczy. Przed królem stał teraz dorastający chłopak o ciemnych włosach i smutnym spojrzeniu.

– O północy wraca mi ludzka postać i mam ją do świtu – wyjaśnił Duny. – Pozwól, że się teraz pożegnam. Wrócę za piętnaście lat! – rzucił jeszcze na odchodne, po czym ruszył w zarośla.

– Zaczekaj, odprowadź mnie na polanę, przecież zostaniesz bez konia! – zawołał za nim Roegner.

Chłopak zignorował wołanie. Usłyszano je za to w obozie. Chwilę później Roegnera otaczali już poddani. Marszałek zapewniał, że zaraz pośle po medyka, ktoś inny troszczył się, jak przewieźć władcę na zamek w Erlenwaldzie, jeszcze kto inny pytał, kto udzielił władcy pomocy. Król przez moment miał ochotę wysłać kogoś na poszukiwanie Jeża, ale zrezygnował.

– Pomógł mi pewien błędny rycerz, któremu pozwoliłem odejść – sarknął. – A wy sprowadźcie mi medyka, a najlepiej czarodzieja!

W myślach zanotował jeszcze, by po powrocie do Cintry kazać zapisać, co przybyło na zamku podczas jego nieobecności. Piętnaście lat to przecież kawał czasu.


End file.
